gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
300 Pages Celebration Collab
Author's Note This wiki has been around for about five months I think, and since then a heck of a lot of us users have contributed, writng stories and having fun doing it all the way. Just think, back then this place just had 12 pages, and was accompanied by very few contributors. There are still too few contributors here, but we have added a LOT more ideas and charcters and story arcs. SO, to celebrate our 300 (301) page wiki, we editors will give ourselves a collab of short stories for newcomers to read or just to share it with other users. Bon voyage - Darwin 3288765 Collab MissingNo. I'm trying out my hand in novel style writing. Gumball runs into the room with glee, for he had gotten a new video game for his birthday! It was the game everyone wanted, Surburban Karate Master 3D! Gumball wants to show his brother Darwin his new game. "Whoa! It's Surburban Karate Master 3D!" Darwin said. "It pops right into your face, dosen't it?" Gumball agreed. He took out the 3D cartridge, but carelessly dropped it into the small gap between the wall and his bed. Darwin 3288765 Announcer: 'The Amazing Spider-Cat is here! -Music plays- '''Singers: '''Spider-Cat, Spider-Cat, does whatever a Spider-Cat does. Can he swing - from a web? Take a look, overhead. Hey there! There goes a Spider-Cat! '''Spider-Cat: '-thinking- At least they don't know I'm really Gumball Watterson! -Spider-Cat (a.k.a Spider-Cat) swings from building to building as if satisfied with himself.- Gumball2 '''*SURVIVOR GUMBALL ISLAND BEHIND THE SCENES* *CARRIE ON PONDEROSA* Jeff: '''Carrie, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Carrie's flame.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. '''Carrie: '''Fine. (Carrie leaves the Tribal Council area and enters a mysterious van.) (Inside the mysterious van.) '''Driver: '''So was it bad out there? '''Carrie: '''Just drive. '''Driver: '''Whatever you say. (On Ponderosa) '''Carrie: '''Well it certainly great I can eat some REAL food now. (Carrie eats some chips, but they go right through her.) '''Carrie: '''If only I had a body. (Later) (Carrie is weighed ona scale.) '''Doctor: Alright, looks like you've gone from 0 lb. to -45 lb. Carrie: '''What? I'm already at 0, I can't go lower than that. (Later) '''Carrie: Life still sucks here......but it's better than that island. And I'm gonna get back at Mr. Small for what he did to me! GumballFan23 (a.k.a GumbalFan2) Use this space to write your collab! FanFStory Taking in the fresh taste of Summer, Gumball runs in a small circle outside. "THIS....IS....AWESOME....!" Gumball screams. As he walks up to the door of the Watterson household, a random newsperson by the name of Dan Livingstone asks him for an interveiw. "Wanna do an interveiw?" Dan asks. "Sure!" Gumball replies. After the interveiw, Gumball was hit with gifts. GIFTS EVERYWHERE! Gumball thought he was in heaven. Till he woke up. Special thanks to: All the users who have banded together to make their own Gumball stories, happy or sad, humorous or serious and dramatic. Lets go for 400 pages! Category:Special